Ranger
Ranger is a trainable class unlocked by turning in 17x Ancient Treasure to Zhoom in Sandsea (3 for armor unlocking and 14 for all skills). It has both very strong defenses and offenses, but they are to a large extent mutually exlusive: Every time you use a defensive skill you need a few turns of setup before being able to dish out its offenses at full steam again. Skills *Sky Assault **40 MP, 9 CD **Generates +1 Focus. **Deals damage based on number of targets: ***1 target: 1 hit of 100% Pierce damage. ***2 targets: randomly targets for 3 hits of 100% Pierce damage. ***3 targets: randomly targets for 5 hits of 100% Pierce damage. *MultiShot **35 MP, 1 CD **Generates +1 Focus. ***Attacks all enemies for 1 hit of 100% Pierce damage. *Flashbang **30 MP, 15 CD **Generates +1 Focus. **Attacks for 1 hit of 25% Pierce damage. ***Inflicts 'Stunned' for 3 turns. ****Immobilizes the enemy. *Tracker's Shot **20 MP, 9 CD **Generates +1 Focus. **Applies 'Tracking' for 5 turns (including this turn). ***Bonus to Hit +80. **Attacks for 1 hit of 75% Pierce damage with +100 Bonus to Hit (on top of the +80 from the Tracking effect). *Spotter's Shot **20 MP, 3 CD **Generates +1 Focus. **Attacks for 1 hit of 75% Pierce damage. **Applies 'Spotted' for 2 turns, including the current turn. ***Crit +200. *Power Shot **15 MP, 1 CD **Generates +1 Focus. **Attacks for 1 hit of 120% Pierce damage. *Viper's Arrow **20 MP, 0 CD **Generates +1 Focus. **Attacks for 1 hit of 50% Pierce damage. **Inflicts 'Venom' for 10 turns, a 33% Poison DoT that stacks 5 times (170%). ***Venom duration does not refresh with subsequent uses. *Attack **0 MP, 0 CD **Heals 15 MP. **Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. *Quick Reflexes **40 MP, 9 CD **Reduces Focus by 4. **Applies 'Reflexes' for 4 turns. ***Melee/Pierce/Magic +175. *Cripple **30 MP, 9 CD **Reduces Focus by 4. **Attacks for 1 hit of 50% Melee damage. ***Inflicts 'Crippled' for 1 turn. ****Bonus to Hit -100. *Kick **40 MP, 15 CD **Reduces Focus by 4. **Attacks for 1 hit of 50% Melee damage. *** Inflicts 'Weaken' for 3 turns. **** Boost -50%. *Recover **80 MP, 29 CD (carries over battles) **Reduces Focus by 4. **Heals 50% of your maximum HP. **Attacks for 2 hits of 40% Melee damage. *Dual Wield **15 MP, 1 CD **Attacks for 2 hits of 60% Melee damage. *Armorslash **25 MP, 9 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 100% Melee damage. ***Inflicts 'Broken armor' for 5 turns, including the current turn. ****All -20. *Purge **40 MP, 9 CD **Attacks for 2 hits of 70% damage with +200 Crit. **Is Melee if your STR is higher than your DEX, Pierce otherwise. ***Focus Crit damage is doubled (250% Crit damage at 5 stacks). Mechanics Ranger uses a special mechanic: Focus. * Focus increases by 1 every time a ranged skill is used, capped at 5. * Focus is reduced by 4 every time a defensive skill is used, floored at 0. * Each stack of Focus increases Crit damage by +25%, additive. At 5 Focus, your critical hits do 3x damage instead of 1.75x, before accounting for INT. * At 5 Focus, grants 1 extra action each turn. ** Note that trinket skills and potions break this. If you use a trinket skill or a potion on the first turn of your double turns, you will lose the second turn. If you use it on the second turn, the next set of double turns will lose its extra turn! ** Also note that effects only tick down the first turn, leading to your buffs being active for a long time, while your cooldowns decrease twice as quickly. The damage of every Ranger hit is increased by 5% if STR or DEX is your highest stat: * For example, Dual Wield will deal 2 hits of 60+5 = 130% damage. The damage of every Ranger hit is increased by 15% if your STR and DEX are both higher than INT and within ceil(level / 10) apart: * For example, Dual Wield will deal 2 hits of 60+15 = 150% damage. Rotation (Note: This rotation can start first after you've gotten your focus up to 4, with the first skill bringing it to 5) Spotter's Shot -> Armorslash -> Dual Wield -> Purge -> Spotter's Shot -> Dual Wield -> Power Shot -> Dual Wield -> Spotter's Shot -> Dual Wield -> Power Shot -> Armorslash -> Spotter's Shot -> Purge -> Dual Wield -> Power Shot -> Spotter's Shot -> Dual Wield -> Power Shot -> Dual Weild -> Repeat Strategy In challenges, it might be a good idea to start off with the shield. It is strong and with a decent duration, and you don't have any Focus to lose at the very start of the battle. After this, your goal is to as soon as possible build 5 focus and start with the above rotation, or any similar one. One good way of doing this is using the Viper's Shot skill, since its stacking DoT and non-existent cooldown makes you have a strong DoT on your enemy for 6 turns by the time you reach 4 Focus. Once getting to double turns, use Spotter's Shot as often as possible, and preferably at the first turn of your double turns. Doing this will let you have all your hits aside from the Spotter's Shot itself be permacrit (with 3x damage!). Avoid using trinket skills when possible, as they make you lose a turn. Avoid defensive skills at all costs, unless you really have no other choice, as they will make you have to build up focus from 1, making your damage output plummet for a few turns. Category:Class